Halloween: Quand Michael Myers rencontre Penny Woods
by Penny Mitsu
Summary: Haddonfiel, Illinois; ville qui maudit l'Halloween depuis 1967, lorsque Michael Myers tua sa famille sauf sa petite soeur Laurie, ce qui causera par la suite le suicide de sa mère. 15 ans plus tard, il s'évada de Smith's Grove et massacra plus de 16 personnes. Il continua ainsi pendant des années, avant de rencontrer cette merveilleuse fille radieuse comme l'enfer qui le changea...


**Disclaimer:** _Michael Myers et tout les autres personnages de la saga "Halloween" ne m'appartiennent pas, contrairement à Pénélope/Penny Woods, qui est mon oc. _

**Enjoy ~**

La tension était palpable, surtout pour ce jeune homme qui fixait l'énorme couteau de boucher qu'elle tenait. Il reculait, pendant qu'elle avançait, silencieuse comme une tombe, même pas un rire sadique de sa part. Rien, absolument rien. Même son visage ne souriait pas, il était impassible, comme si elle portait un masque. Le jeune homme sentait que sa mort était proche, que la jeune femme rousse à lunettes avec un sourire découpée dans ses joues allait le poignarder ou simplement le faire souffrir de mille et une manières possibles. Et c'est ce qui se passa, quand elle mit une main puissante sur sa gorge qu'elle se mit à serrer comme un enfant serre sa peluche préféré. Le jeune homme tenta de crier, mais seulement des coulisses de sang quittaient sa bouche au lieu de sons. Elle s'empara de son couteau de l'autre main et lui coupa la figure en mille milliard de morceaux ensanglanté; mais il était toujours vivant. Il ne put même pas prononcer un mot, que la jeune femme rousse le poignarda au niveau du torse en enlevant sa main de sa gorge, admirant son cadavre qui se tenait seul, accroché au mur. Un faible sourire naquit sur son visage fin taché de sang; et voilà un autre meurtre signé Pénélope Woods.

Pénélope passa une main sur le côté droit de sa tête, le côté où ses cheveux étaient rasés jusqu'à n'en laisser qu'une fine couche rousse. Ensuite, elle toucha à sa longe frange du côté gauche de sa tête, qu'elle n'avait pas rasé; sa frange se poursuivait jusqu'à ce qu'elle cache son œil gauche, par-dessus ses lunettes mauves en rectangle. Finalement, sa main se déposa sur le début de sa nuque, où ses cheveux avait été coupé. Elle soupira, puis lécha sa main ensanglanté avant de faire de même avec son couteau. Puis, elle se pencha au dessus de sa victime qui avait tombé au sol quand elle avait retiré le couteau de son torse; elle fixa ses yeux bleus, qui abordait une grave expression de terreur et d'effroi. Comme si toutes les émotions reliées à la panique, à l'angoisse, à la peur, à la colère, à la tristesse, s'étaient regroupées dans ses yeux bleus pâles au dernier moment. Penny sourit en voyant l'ampleur de son attaque, avant d'arracher ces yeux qu'elle trouvait si beaux. Le sang cigla dans l'air, pendant que les yeux marron de cette jeune tueuse regardaient avec gourmandise ce qui se trouvait entre ses doigts. D'un coup, elle croqua dans l'œil droit, avant de mâchouiller la chair caoutchouteuse de l'organe goûteux. On entendit un simple "glups", signe qu'elle avalait, avant qu'elle ne prenne une autre bouchée de l'œil.

-Mmm…

Sa langue mutine passa sur ses lèvres devenues rouge carmine, ne voulant pas laisser une seule goutte de son repas s'échapper. Elle mit l'œil au bord de ses lèvres et l'aspira, l'avalant tout rond. Un soupire rauque quitta sa gorge, avant qu'elle ne se raidisse d'un coup; de lourds bruits de pas extrêmement lent et calculé faisant craquer le plafond au dessus de sa tête, signe qu'il y avait quelqu'un au deuxième étage. Elle tendit l'oreille, dédaignant silencieusement son couteau reluisant, prête à attaquer si il le fallait. Elle se retourna vers la source de bruit, avant de devenir invisible et de se tapir dans l'ombre près de la cheminée. Son coeur battait en même temps que le parquet craquait sous le poids de la personne qui avançait lentement mais sûrement vers Pénélope, qui, tapis dans l'ombre, dégoulinait de sueur de peur. Car même si elle est invisible, il n'est pas dit que cette personne ne la trouvera pas. La tueuse frissonna, avant qu'une graaaaande silhouette de deux mètre tout au plus ne se dessine devant ses yeux... C'était définitivement un homme, très grand et costaud, qui avançait lentement vers elle, comme si il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui, contrairement à Penny qui était sûre que cet étrange homme qui portait un masque blanc en latex allait en finir avec sa minable personne...

**À suivre**


End file.
